


There's Gravity To Claim

by ishipthat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Five Times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek kisses Stiles, and one time Stiles kisses him back.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as the fic in which Derek is a serial forehead-kisser, Stiles is utterly confused, and there's some mild sexual tension that no one else but Scott seems to care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Gravity To Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I got sucked into the old fandom five times trope. My bad? Expect some more fluff and/or porn from me in the near future.  
> ~Jake
> 
> (P.S; this work is completely un-beta'd... tbh I haven't even proof read it yet, so I'm sorry for all the rubbish that is bound to be found below.

 

**I**

 

The first time it happens, Stiles doesn't really know what to do with himself. He's just sort of sprawled out on Derek's sofa, one hand resting behind his head and legs half bent at the knees, and he's the only one there apart from Cora. It isn't prompted by anything Stiles says or does because he is literally just laying there, looking comfortable and playing on his phone whilst Cora reads a book in the armchair adjacent to him.

 

One minute he's absolutely killing it at Candy Crush, the next he sat bolt upright, dazed and completely confused because Derek Hale had just dropped a tiny kiss to the top of Stiles' head.

 

He'd just...

 

Had he just?

 

Yes, Derek had just walked past the sofa, bent down to kiss Stiles' head, then walked away, casual as fuck. Had Stiles stepped out of his plane of reality and somehow wondered into an alternate universe in which Derek has a reason to kiss Stiles without preamble? Seriously, he's feeling a lot like he just stepped into the twilight zone.

 

But, although there was no denying that that had just happened, neither Stiles nor Derek chose to acknowledge the incident again.

 

**II**

 

The second time it happens, they're not so alone. Scott and the rest of Derek's pack are standing around his table, all of them with a book or stack of papers in hand. Derek had decided to host some kind of weird pack research session since Stiles had complained about being lumped with too much all the time. Which was oddly nice of Derek, but was probably just to shut Stiles up and get the job done quicker.

 

They were currently searching for anything useful they could find on power shifting within packs, since Deucalion had mentioned gaining his betas power. Derek was circling around the table, glancing over shoulders and waiting for someone to find something when Stiles' eyes grazed over a particularly interesting sentence.

 

“It says here that power shifting is only possible if the werewolf in question has some kind of ancestry link to the other werewolf. Does that mean it can only happen within family?” Stiles turned to Derek, who was making his way over to reread what Stiles had just found. He shook his head and turned to address the others.

 

“It means that the beta has to be directly linked to the alpha, either by blood or by bite.” The others seemed to nod before turning back to their own books. “Well done though, Stiles.” And with that he pressed his lips firmly to the crown of Stiles' hair, and then continued walking. Scott's head shot up in horror, eyes locking with Stiles with a questioning expression. Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders, looking mildly terrified then returned to reading.

 

**III**

 

Stiles knows the rule of threes – accident, coincidence, pattern and all that – so he can't say he didn't see it coming. The one thing he can't seem to figure out is that beyond the forehead kissing, there's no other pattern going on. The only pattern is Derek seeing fit to kiss Stiles whenever he wants to. Although it's normally in the top-of-head region.

 

The third time it happens, Stiles' dad is in the room. They're in the kitchen with Scott, trying not to seem suspicious about stealing all of the cinnamon (turns out this particular breed of goblin are allergic to it or something, and they need to find a way of driving them out of the Beacon Hills preserve) when the Sheriff walks in from work. He glances between the three of them, then at the cinnamon, then back at Stiles. He does nothing more than quirk an eyebrow at his son before reaching for a coffee mug.

 

They all stood there awkwardly whilst John puttered around, making himself a coffee and trying to grab a few cookies without Stiles seeing, and Derek instinctively crowded closer to Stiles, curling an arm loosely around him.

 

The Sheriff was about to leave the kitchen when Derek leaned over and quickly pecked Stiles' temple. He froze in the doorway, and Stiles was struck with a startled expression, but he said nothing. In fact, nobody did, and then the Sheriff left and Scott got a text from Isaac saying that he and Boyd had tracked the goblins, so they leave too.

 

**IV**

 

He's honestly starting to hope this is some kind of elaborate hallucination. They'd come face to … well, snout with the goblin king – and Stiles had to resist a cornucopia of Bowie jokes – and the king had decided to make them an offer. He told the pack that they would leave quietly and happily if offered a parting gift.

 

Of course, the parting gift in question was Stiles, for some bizarre as hell reason. He heard muttering of potential magical contact and decided he didn't want to know.

 

Derek had growled at them, hunched down in a protective stance, and proceeded to chase them away himself, fangs and claws and loud growling be damned.

 

When he returned, the rest of the pack looked disappointed since they'd been geared up for a fight. Derek had let them go free for the night to reek whatever havoc they wanted in the safe confines of the forest, insisting that any killing stayed on the tiny animal level. He watched them disappear into the night and sauntered up to Stiles, flinging an arm over his shoulder and walking him back to the Jeep.

 

Once there, he turned to Stiles and kissed the centre of his forehead, and before Stiles could open his eyes again – though he wasn't even sure when he'd closed them – Derek was gone.

 

**V**

 

Out of all the crazy shit that's happened in Beacon Hills, this, right here, is by far the craziest. Stiles is pretty sure he's gone mad and utterly lost the plot. He's about ready to call it a day a resign into early retirement in the nearest mental ward.

 

Really. He is beyond done.

 

Stiles gets that maybe Derek is playing some sort of game with him, but what Stiles really doesn't get is how he's supposed to be reacting to it, and what his move is supposed to be. Derek was circling him like prey, laying claim on him in front of everyone, including his dad and Scott, and closing in on him like he was ready to pounce. What was Stiles supposed to do, just sit back and let him?

 

He was currently sat in his desk chair, glaring angrily at his computer screen and wondering how Derek even had the audacity to lay claim on Stiles. Like every other time before, he didn't hear the window open, didn't hear Derek come up behind him, didn't even notice when his front was almost pressed against the back of his chair.

 

Then Derek laid his hands firmly on Stiles' shoulder, kneeding at the tense muscles, and Stiles jumped out of his skin before sinking back into his chair with a sigh.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” There was a clear hint of amusement in his tone, and he didn't remove his hands from Stiles. “You looked tense.” He offered in way of explanation. And once Stiles had finally relaxed into Derek's touch the older man was leaning forward, breath tingling the tip of Stiles' ear. He could feel his whole body tense up again when Derek's mouth pressed soft and warm behind his ear, and Derek pulled away. When Stiles turned he saw Derek standing passively by his window, as if waiting for a cue from Stiles.

 

Then it clicked. It's his move.

 

“Derek, what the fucking fuck is even going on? I mean, seriously. You start this serial silent kiss rampage without a single word as to why, then you stand there as if you're waiting for _me_ to do something? Dude, I am really not following your thought process right now.” Derek's almost-smile dissolved into a deep frown, and he crowded himself against the window. “Is... is it a werewolf thing? Like, are you laying some sort of claim on me? Because, dude, without consent, that's kind of really uncool of you.”

 

“Stiles.” He huffed out. “I'm not 'claiming you'. I'm... just, trying to let you know I'm interested.”

 

“Interested? In what, Derek, use you damn words.” His frustration was clear in the way his hands were balled tightly into fists at his side, teeth gritted and eyebrows drawn together

 

“I'm not good at words. That's why I didn't want to say anything.” Derek exhaled, deflating visibly and moving to perch on the edge of Stiles' bed in front of him. “I didn't want to mess anything up. I thought that by doing it this way it would be easy to tell if you didn't want it. But... you give mixed signals.”

 

“Damn right, I do! One minute I thought you'd gone mad, the next I thought _I'd_ gone mad, then Scott was judging me as if I'd brought this upon myself. How am I supposed to give clear 'yes, I'm very interested' signals if I'm not even sure that you are!” Stiles let out a noise of frustration before pouncing on Derek, shoving his backwards until he was lying at an awkward angle on the bed, and clambered up until he was hovering over his face. “You're fucking infuriating sometimes.” Then he surged downward, catching Derek's lips against his own.

 

The noise Derek made was both endearing and hot at the same time and Stiles pushed a hand through Derek's hair, tongue flicking out to taste him. He pulled away briefly to stare down at Derek.

 

“Just to get this clear, we're a thing now, right?” Derek nodded sharply before pulling Stiles back down for another kiss. Stiles could feel Derek smiling against his mouth, and it was long until that smiled turned into a laugh, and the laugh spread to Stiles. Then the kissing stopped altogether and Stiles was laughing brilliantly into Derek's shoulder, wondering how a few small kisses could lead him to this moment, laying on top of Derek Hale and laughing just because he was happy.

 

When they'd calmed down some, Stiles moved to lie next to Derek, an arm flung carelessly around his middle, and Derek ducked his head to press one more silent kiss to Stiles' forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://ishipthat.tumblr.com).


End file.
